(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper accumulator unit, and more particularly to a paper accumulator unit for use with a printer (e.g., a laser printer), such as a stacker for stacking and storing paper which has been discharged from the printer and a hopper for storing paper to be fed to the printer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Known stackers serving as a paper accumulator unit are usually provided with a table that can be lifted and lowered, being kept in a horizontal condition. For example, continuous paper discharged from above is stacked on the table, being folded according to fold lines in such a manner that its front and back faces alternately face up. Such a table is lifted and lowered by the driving torque of the rotary shaft of a d.c. motor.
In order to prevent lowering of the table due to its own weight as well as the weight of paper stacked thereon when stopping the d.c. motor to suspend the table at a certain position, the driving torque of the rotary shaft of the d.c. motor for lifting or lowering the table is transmitted through a reduction gear mechanism composed of worm gears which provides a reduction ratio of 1:100 and is incapable of reversely rotating.